Tak Akan Pernah Ada
by mayesthania
Summary: 'Aku tahu kau akan kembali bersamanya naruto, aku percaya padamu.'  'selalu . . .'    "ah, lily putih bunga yang dulu sering kau beli untuk sasuke ya?"    "sasuke-kun..."
1. Chapter 1

Saya newbie nih, bikin-bikin fanfict Cuma buat nyalurin khayalan-khayalan saya tiap malam doang hehe. Saya suka banget sama fanfict yang pairingnya sasuke sama sakura, menurut saya kisah cinta mereka di anime narutonya buatan om masashi menarik, yah walaupun sampe volume sekarang belum ada bukti-bukti kalo nantinya cinta sakura bakal di respon positif sama sasuke... huaaah kesian amaaaat om padahal saya ngarepin banget mereka bisa bersatu *lirik om masashi ¬_¬'... yaudahlah mulai aja ceritanya. Ceritanya dimulai setelah sasuke AKHIRNYA kembali ke konoha setelah perang shinobi ke-4 dan naruto berhasil menyeretnya kembali ke konoha walaupun dengan kondisi mereka yang amat sangat tidak baik setelah mereka berdua bertarung.

'_Aku tahu kau akan kembali bersamanya naruto, aku percaya padamu.'_

'_selalu . . .'_

'_bagaimana keadaanmu, hah ?'_

'_bagaimana keadaan naruto ?'_

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Langkah kaki tergesa-gesa dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu di koridor rumah sakit konoha, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan siapapun didepannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah mereka, ya kedua orang bodoh yang saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika ia mendengar keributan di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan ICU tersebut.

**SAKURA'S POV**

_Aku terkejut bukan main melihat sosok lelaki berambut hitam kelam terbaring tak berdaya dengan matanya yang tetutup dan bahu kirinya yang hancur. Ternyata apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang kembalinya kau ke konoha itu nyata. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, aku hanya menatapmu dalam diamku yang tidak berguna, sampai seseorang menepuk bahuku aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku._

**NORMAL POV**

"sakura , aku serahkan dia padamu!" seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat dua dan cantik berbicara pada sakura.

"a.. a.. apa yang terjadi padanya,shisou tsunade ?" dengan mata berlinang sakura bertanya pada gurunya, tsunade yang juga seorang hokage ke-5 di konoha.

"ia kritis, ia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah karena luka dibahunya, hampir saja paru-parunya ikut hancur.."

"lalu bagaimana keadaan naruto ? dimana si baka itu,shisou ? dimana ?" sakura memotong perkataan tsunade dan mencecarinya dengan sederet pertanyaan yang makin membuatnya kalang kabut. Ia masih belum fokus.

"..." tsunade segera mengarahkan tangannya ke ranjang disebelah sasuke yang ditutupi tirai. Dengan segera sakura membuka tirainya dan melihat sosok lelaki berambut kuning jabrik, yang selalu membuatnya kesal namun sangat ia sayangi. Matanya terpejam.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" ujar sakura sambil menahan airmatanya yang hampir tumpah.

"naruto.. dia mengalami luka yang sama seperti sasuke, hanya saja lukanya berada dibahu sebelah kanannya dan sepertinya dia kehabisan hampir seluruh cakranya." melihat sakura yang makin melelehkan air matanya tsunade segera menenangkannya, "dengar sakura, tenangkan hatimu, naruto biar aku yang menangani. Ia akan baik saja, aku jamin itu. Kau tanganilah sasuke dengan baik ! aku tidak tahu apa hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan dewan konoha padanya setelah ia sembuh nanti." Tsunade menutup pembicaraannya lalu bergegas pergi.

Lalu sakura dengan perlahan mendekati sosok lelaki berambut hitam itu, memandangnya lalu memegang tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"sasuke-kun..."

**SAKURA'S POV**

_Ini sudah hari ke-8 setelah mereka masuk rumah sakit, tapi mereka belum sadar juga. Kami-sama apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku berjalan di jalanan konoha yang masih belum tertata dengan baik karena peperangan 10 hari lalu, aku masih terkejut seperti baru saja kemarin aku melihatmu. Aku berencana membelikan bunga untukmu dan naruto sebelum pergi kerumah sakit. sepertinya ini hari pertama aku membawakan kalian bunga ..ya, maaf soalnya kan seminggu ini aku menginap dirumah sakit, menemani kalian melewati masa kritis. Setelah keadaan kalian membaik aku baru sempat membeli bunga. yah walaupun sasuke masih kritis, tapi satu hal yang membuatku tenang, luka dibahunya perlahan membaik. Terimakasih kami-sama._

**NORMAL POV**

"hoi sakuraaa !" seorang gadis berambut pirang dan diikat kuda itu tersenyum memanggil sakura setelah melihatnya.

"hm, pagi ino !" sakura segera menghampiri gadis itu dan masuk kedalam toko untuk memilih bunga yang akan ia beli pagi itu.

"sakura, ano.. ah, aku dengar naruto sudah berhasil membawa sasuke kembali ke konoha ya ?" ino sepertinya agak ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu, takut kalau apa yang ia tanyakan tidak benar dan akan membuat sakura semakin sedih, yang ia tahu.

"ah, ino sepertinya kau baru tahu ya? Iya naruto pulang dan membawa sasuke. Sudah 8 hari mereka dirumah sakit." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum palsu,sebenarnya ia ingin segera berhenti menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada sasuke dan naruto.

Hening.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan bunga-bunga di toko itu dan berharap ino tidak menanyakan lebih banyak lagi, karena ia tidak akan bisa menahan tangisnya ketika membayangkan luka yang dialami sasuke dan naruto, khususnya nasib sasuke yang masih akan menjalani hukuman yang diberikan dewan karena telah menghianati desanya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat bunga yang sangat indah, bunga yang biasa diberikannya untuk sasuke, dulu ketika sasuke berada di rumah sakit. Bunga lily putih yang indah, ia segera mengambilnya beberapa batang, ya.. bunga itu telah dipilihnya untuk sasuke dan naruto. Ia berencana akan langsung pergi kerumah sakit setelah membayar bunganya pada ino tapi pertanyaan ino yang sangat tidak diharapkan sakura akhirnya keluar juga.

"sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau mereka kembali seminggu yang lalu. jadi, bagaimana keadaan mereka ? kalau yang itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu." ino menatap mata sakura yang mulai bergetar namun sakura berhasil menenangkan dirinya kembali.

"naruto, dia terluka cukup parah di bahu kanannya, ia masih belum sadar, sepertinya ia kehabisan hampir seluruh cakranya pada saat... melawan sasuke." Sakura tetap berusaha agar pertahanannya tidak goyah dan tidak menangis didepan ino, dan ia berhasil. "um.. aku ambil ini ino. Berapa aku harus membayarnya ?" tanyanya, berharap ino tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa lagi padanya kerana hatinya belum siap.

"ah, lily putih bunga yang dulu sering kau beli untuk sasuke ya? Oh, bagaimana keadaan sasuke ?" pecah ino, membuat sakura makin bergetar hebat. Namun sekali lagi ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"sas.. sasuke, ia mengalami hal yang sama seperti naruto, lukanya sudah membaik sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi ia masih kritis." Ucap sakura dengan pandangan kosongnya. Setelah kata terakhir yang sakura ucapkan, ino baru sadar jika pertanyaan yang tadi ia tanyakan membuat sakura sedih.

"maaf sakura, kau harus sabar ya, semua akan baik-baik saja,sakura! aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sasuke dan naruto. Dan aku beri kamu bunga itu gratis, anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau pelanggan pertamaku pagi ini.. hehe." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus, untuk menghibur hati sakura.

"iya tidak apa-apa ino. Terimakasih ya bunganya, aku pergi kerumah sakit dulu." Ucap sakura sambil membungkukan badannya lalu beranjak pergi menuju rumah sakit. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa lebih lega setelah ino berkata seperti itu.

Baru kali ini diruangan sasuke dan naruto telah bertengger lily putih yang indah. seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sakura selalu rajin dan tepat waktu memeriksa keadaan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya naruto sudah ditangani oleh tsunade, namun tetap saja ia melakukannya. sakura segera memeriksa keadaan sasuke. Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tangannya masih dingin, nampak sakura mengeluarkan cakra berwarna biru ke luka di bahu sasuke. Ia berniat membuat luka sasuke membaik, setelah ia mengobati bahu sasuke dengan cakranya. Luka di bahu sasuke sedikit demi sedikit menutup.

"bagus, get more well soon yah sasuke." Katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

Ya, sakura selalu berhasil namun ia tidak tahu kapan sasuke akan sadar. Ia segera menuju ranjang naruto lalu memeriksanya sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada sasuke, luka di bahu naruto juga tapi ada yang berbeda, luka naruto lebih cepat menutup daripada sasuke. Mungkin karena cakra kyuubi.

"nah, cukup untuk pagi ini. Naruto.. sasuke aku akan kembali lagi nanti siang, ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan sebentar. Jaa-.."

Sakura berencana pergi setelah selesai memeriksa mereka berdua, namun ada yang menahannya, ada tangan yang menariknya. Refleks ia membalikan badannya. mata emeraldnya seketika terbelalak kaget.

"k.. kau... !"

* * *

><p>Wah wah maaf ya, kalau karya saya jelek kata-katanya masih berantakan, gaje, abal. mungkin cerita pertama ini masih membosankan ya readers, belum ada pair yg ditonjolkan, masih menceritakan keadaan konoha setelah kembalinya sasuke dan perang shinobi ke-4. Maklum juga saya masih pemula, kalo di taekwondo ya ibaratnya masih sabuk putihlah hehe. Tunggu chapter 2 nya ya. oh iya saya Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen ya reader lama update, saya habis kejuaraan Taekwondo jadinya fokus dulu buat tanding. Dan hasilnya ALHAMDULILAAAH... SELAMAT UNTUK KITA YA DEKADE TEAM JADI JUARA UMUM I, DAN SELAMAT ATAS SUKSESNYA 64 CUP III (sekolah saya, *ga nanya) haha tenang rasanya daku, tinggal KEJURCAB kalo lolos ke PORWIL terus kalo bisa lolos lagi (mudah-mudahan)lanjut ke SEA GAMES (haha pesimis kalo ke sea gamesnya mah -_-') , tapi tetap SEMANGAT !

ah ya, balas review dulu

1. Anonymouse Me : ups, maaf saya lupa disclaimernya. kalo warning saya belum tau itu apa, soalnya kan saya masih sangat baru bergabung disini. judul, wah maaf saya lupa lagi. pembatasnya juga. wah saya minta maaf sekali ya, makasih karena udah diingatkan !

2. Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya : wah terimakasih ya, maaf lama update dan masih banyak kekurangannya hhe.

3. Noriko mirano : maaf ya, maklum saya pendatang baru jadi masih perlu bimbingannya hhe.

yasud, mulai saja chapter 2 nya..

* * *

><p>Title : Tak Akan Pernah Ada (chapter 2)<p>

Pairing : banyak sih, tapi esspecially for Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort/suprised.

Warning : OOC, flat.. maybe

Rated : K-T

Disclaimer : of course, all character om Masashi kishimoto's.

* * *

><p>'<em>K..kau..!'<em>

'_Kami-sama... benarkah itu kau, apa aku sedang bermimpi?'_

'_tidak Sakura, ini aku ...'_

**SAKURA'S POV**

Pagi yang sangat cerah, aku telah selesai menyusun bunga lily yang baru aku beli tadi pagi. Sekarang waktunya untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka. Ah, sebaiknya aku memeriksa sasuke dulu..

Baiklah Sasuke selesai, lalu si Naruto baka ini. Waah, sepertinya luka Naruto lebih cepat sembuhnya daripada Sasuke. Hm, mungkin karena cakra kyuubinya ya. Ya, semuanya sudah selesai, aku ingin pergi ke lab ku untuk mencari ramuan obat untuk Sasuke. Nanti siang aku akan kembali lagi.

Eh, tunggu dulu, apa ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu menahanku! tangan siapa ini ?

Sasuke? Tidak, dia belum sadar.

Hah, Na.. Naruto ?

**NORMAL POV**

"K..kau..!" Sakura terperangah melihat Naruto yang sedang menarik tangannya dan memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura.

**SAKURA'S POV**

'_Kami-sama... benarkah itu kau, apa aku sedang bermimpi?'_

**NORMAL POV**

"He..he Sakura-chaaan... aku berhasil membawa si teme itu kembali he..he, aku menepati janjiku kan !" ujarnya sambil bangkit dan mengacungkan jempol tangannya kearah Sakura.

Sakura melongo dan menahan airmatanya yang ingin tumpah. Sakura dengan sigap mendekati Naruto dan melayangkan tinjunya yang keras.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh!"

Buaghh..

"Aduh, Sakura-chan kenapa aku..."

Belum selesai Naruto mengaduh, Sakura langsung memeluknya dengan erat seperti tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Naruto blushing, terdapat semburat merah pada kedua pipinya yang memiliki 3 kumis a la serigala. Sakura makin mempererat pelukannya, Naruto makin blushing dan salah tingkah.

"a.. ano Sakura-chan, ke.. kenapa kau ? ehm, tumben mau memelukku." Kata Naruto sambil tergagap.

"terimakasih.. Naruto-kun".

Hening.

"Biarkan begini sebentar saja." Ucap Sakura tulus sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang Naruto.

"Sa.. Sakura."

**NARUTO'S POV**

A.. ada apa ini ? Sakura memelukku?a.. aku.. Aku baru pertama ini di peluk Sakura sampai terasa menyesakkan. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura-. Ah tidak mungkin, mungkin ini hanya ungkapan terimakasih karena aku telah menepati janjiku padanya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali... tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

**NORMAL POV**

"He..he..uhm.. ano Sakura."

"Jangan-jangan hatimu telah berpaling padaku ya?" ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

Bletakk..

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku catatannya.

"Hh.. kau ini !" Sakura kembali bersikap normal pada Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya setelah mengetahui ada seseorang yang dari tadi mengintip mereka di pintu ,"masuklah, Hinata-chan ! kau mau menjenguk si bodoh Naruto kan ?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

Seorang gadis manis berambut ungu muda panjang sepinggang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan muka yang memerah, semerah buah tomat yang disukai Sasuke. (apa sih ?)

"A..ano Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah kotak makan dan bunga yang berisi kartu ucapan pada Naruto.

"Hoi, Hinata-chan masuklah dulu! Masa kau mau langsung pulang sih, memangnya kau tidak mau menenyakan kabarku ya?" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"A..ta.. tapi na.."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan, yang tadi tak usah kau pikirkan ya. Kau mengobrol saja dulu dengan si Naruto, aku mau mengambil obat untuk Naruto dan -" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dan tidak lupa ia menutup tirai pembatas antara Sasuke dan Naruto. (ceritanya mereka sekamar)

Hening.

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa membuka kotak makan darimu, Hinata. Kira-kira apa ya yang kau buat untukku ? hmm.."

Ucap Naruto sambil membuka kotak makanan yang sedari tadi hanya dipeganginya saja.

"Um, Naruto-kun. Kau .. bagaimana keadaanmu ?" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan telunjuknya.

"Aguo? gau gihatgaaan, aguo geaat gekgrang."ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah makanan yang Hinata berikan.

"Naruto-kun, anoo.. sebaiknya kau telan dulu makananmu baru berbicara.." ucap Hinata panik melihat Naruto yang menurutnya sebentar lagi akan tersedak makanan.

"Ohook.."

Benar saja dugaan Hinata, Hinata langsung memberikan minum pada Naruto.

Gleek..

"Huaah, terimakasih Hinata. Oh iya, aku sehat sekarang, Apalagi setelah kau menjengukku, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan cuek sambil mengaduk-aduk makananya dan membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk makan lagi.

Hinata blushing lagi, kali ini lebih parah, ia sampai gemetaran.

"Makanan buatanmu enak Hinata!" ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan makananya.

Hinata makin menjadi-jadi, mukanya merah padam, tubuhnya gemetaran. Entah berapa lama lagi ia kuat berada disitu.

Hm, dasar Naruto.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Hari ini, tepatnya 3 hari setelah Naruto sadar dan sudah 3 hari yang lalu pula Naruto boleh pulang kerumahnya, Sasuke sampai detik ini belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadarannya. Mungkin aku harus lebih bersabar untuk menunggu Sasuke sampai sadar. Aku juga sangat bersyukur Naruto sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumahnya, tapi Ia belum boleh menjalani misi apapun sampai seminggu ke depan, ya itu adalah perintah dari Tsunade-Shisou. Karena ia tidak ada misi, setiap hari ia ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Sasuke atau hanya sekedar menemaniku bekerja-katanya, tapi menurutku ia hanya menggangguku. Dan sudah 2 hari Ia terus menggangguku. Uhm.. maksudku membuatku pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang membuatku terganggu. Well, sepertinya Naruto tidak hanya menggangguku, ia juga membuatku pusing. Tapi ada yang ku syukuri tiap kali Naruto berkunjung ke rumah sakit, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke karena dengan Naruto mengunjunginya saja aku tahu Naruto sangat merindukan Sasuke. Seperti sekarang saja Naruto terus saja berbicara membuatku emosi saja, memangnya dia tidak tahu apa ini adalah rumah sakit? Membuatku marah disini adalah keputusan yang salah untuknya maupun untukku..hhah !

"Waaah, si teme kok lama sekali sadarnya ya Sakura?" Naruto terlihat menggerutu sesekali ia mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Hh, mana kutahu baka! Aku juga maunya dia sadar sepertimu."

Ucap Sakura menahan emosinya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk menanyakan kapan Sasuke akan bangun, kenapa Sasuke belum bangun. Sebenarnya jika Sakura ditanyai hal seperti itu dia juga akan bingung, karena ia tidak tahu kapan Sasuke akan siuman.

"Sudahlah Naruto sebaiknya kau makan obat ini dulu!" ucap Sakura mencoba bersabar sambil menyerahkan sekantung kecil obat pada Naruto.

"Aish, aku kan sudah sehat Sakura! Aku tidak butuh ini." Naruto berdalih.

"Walaupun kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kau juga harus meminumnya, aku tidak peduli kau mau beralasan APAPUN, yang penting kau harus menghabiskan obat ini!" sambung Sakura dengan nada mengancam.

"A.. aah Saku-chan~..."

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat.<p>

"apa tidak ada hukuman yang lebih ringan daripada itu?"tawar Tsunade, sang Godaime Hokage.

"apa maumu? Anak itu hampir mencelakai seluruh penduduk desa, kau masih mau membelanya?" bantah salah satu anggota Dewan desa.

"maaf, apa aku boleh menambahkan." Sambung pria yang menutupi wajahnya dengan masker. Ya Kakashi Hatake adalah jonin kelas atas, salah satu personil Anbu, dan mantan guru pembimbing tim 7, tim Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"ya, silahkan Kakashi!" ucap Tsunade

"walaupun Sasuke menghianati desa, tapi ia juga berjasa menggagalkan serangan Madara ke Konoha. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Konoha jika serangan itu terjadi? Aku setuju jika Sasuke diberi hukuman, tapi aku mohon dengan sangat pertimbangkan kembali keputusan yang kalian ambil. Sasuke melakukan semua ini pasti ada sebabnya, kau tahu itu karena-"

Belum selesai Kakashi berbicara, Tsunade segera memotongnya.

"sudah Kakashi, ini bukan waktunya untuk membongkar hal itu."

Tiba-tiba Sang Hokage memukul tangannya ke meja rapat.

Brakk..

" Dan kalian dengar walaupun kalian Dewan, tapi akulah Hokage disini, suka-tidak suka pengadilan ini akan kuundur sampai Sasuke sembuh total dan ia harus ikut dalam pengadilan itu! Mengerti?" tegas Tsunade, lalu Ia pergi keluar ruang rapat.

Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam, kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Hokage mereka. Tsunade berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang tersusun acak di mejanya.

**TSUNADE'S POV**

Hah, apa lagi ini ?

Kenapa mereka senang sekali membuatku pusing. Dan juga para Dewan sok tahu yang sok berkuasa, lama-lama akan kuhancurkan juga mereka. Hhhhhh...

**NORMAL POV**

"Shizune!" panggil Tsunade pada asisten wanitanya yang berambut hitam sebahu.

"ada apa, tuan Hokage?" dengan sigap Shizune segera menghadap Tsunade.

"tolong bawakan aku sake, 5 botol!" perintahnya pada Shizune.

Melihat atasannya sedang frustasi ia pun menurutinya untuk kali ini, mmungkin saja dengan minum ia bisa berpikir jernih kembali.

"baiklah, akan kuambilkan !" serunya seraya pergi dari kantor Hokage.

"oh satu lagi, panggilkan Sakura sekarang!" tambahnya dengan raut wajah seriusnya.

Dilain tempat.

"aku datang, Sasuke!" seru Sakura ketika ia tiba di ruangan Sasuke.

"hm, kali ini aku akan memberikan resep istimewa buatanku agar kau bisa cepat sembuh." Lanjutnya lagi berbicara dengan sosok yang terbujur lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Walaupun tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapannya, ia tetap berusaha menghibur Sasuke. Kekanak-kanakan memang kelihatannya, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menghibur hatinya sendiri.

"wah, sepertinya cairan infusmu harus segera diganti ya Sasuke. Lihatlah ini sudah mau habis." Wanita itu berucap seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang (yang sadar) saja.

* * *

><p>Tok.. tok<p>

"iya, masuk!" Sakura menjawab ketukan pintu itu

"ah, Sakura.. tidak salah lagi."

"Shizune-san? Ada apa kemari ?"

"Hokage memanggilmu sekarang di kantornya!" Shizune menyampaikan amanat gurunya.

"hn, ada apa ya ?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan denganmu."

"ah tapi aku sedang mengganti cairan infus Sasuke." Ucapnya seraya menggoyangkan botol infus ditangannya.

"oh, biar aku saja yang tangani, kau pergi saja. Oh iya tolong bawakan ini .." sambil menyerahkan satu plastik besar berisi botol sake.

"untuk apa ini?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"itu berikan pada Hokage."

"baiklah, aku titip Sasuke ya Shizu-san?" pintanya pada wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

"ya, kau pergilah!" perintahnya.

"arigatou, jaa- "

Poof..

Sakura menghilang dalam sekejap.

"hm, Sasuke kau sangat beruntung ya, masih ada orang yang sangat peduli denganmu."

* * *

><p>Oke kayaknya Ini ceritanya kebanyakan basa-basi deh, tapi saya jamin nanti ketika Sasuke sadar ceritanya bakal lebih seru (huaah pede gilaaa). Oke seperti biasa sok atuh kritik dan sarannya.<p> 


End file.
